


[BirdFlash]夜翼与火鸟

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 天哪，在Wally疯狂的超级速度摩擦下，他的鸟着火了!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109003
Kudos: 1





	[BirdFlash]夜翼与火鸟

[BirdFlash]夜翼与火鸟  
Nightwing And Flamebird  
注：原作：DC综合  
cp：Dick Grayson/Wally West

夜翼与火鸟  
某次，Dick和Wally一起抓捕一个超反，这个超反是谁不重要，重要的是这是个喜欢恶作剧的超反。   
二人不小心触发这个超反的陷阱，结果俩人身上都被撒上了春药。   
超反声称，如果二人不马上发泄出来，就会血脉尽爆而死。   
Wally表示我有超级速度，就算我先抓住你，再干别的也不迟。   
超反回应，超级速度会加速药效，死得更快。   
看着超反大摇大摆地离开，Dick和Wally很生气，但是没办法，小命要紧，只能先依他之言了。。。   
于是，Dick和Wally，只能尽快找个僻静的角落，俩人背对着彼此，自己解决。   
一时间，压抑的喘息声渐隐渐显，刺激着对方的感官。   
糟糕，更刺激了。   
原本还是放缓速度进行的Wally，在这此起彼伏的呻吟的刺激下，一个没忍住，不由地手上加把劲，超级速度启动。。。   
天哪，在Wally疯狂的超级速度摩擦下，他的鸟着火了!   
Wally慌里慌张地灭火，却不料一不留神，把Dick撞倒了，压在Wally身下。   
Wally顾不得其他，连忙爬起把Dick扶起。不过好在两人的制服是防火的，不然的话两人就要在这月黑风高夜赤身裸体了。。。   
Wally忙着查看Dick有无受伤，却忘了此时的俩人裤子都还没提上，双鸟对峙，尤其自己还是只火鸟，此情此景，真是让人扶额。   
好在Dick的发声，让Wally回过神来。   
发泄出来的Wally，能够使用超级速度了。他连忙用超级速度自我恢复，然后。。。   
还能怎么办呢？Wally尴尬地转身，奔走去捉超反了。。。   
还没发泄出来的Dick扶额，只能躲到角落里继续。   
Wally很快就捉住超反了，毕竟，超级速度。   
但是看着只有Wally一个人来捉他，超反貌似很失望。   
用超级速度将超反交给警察后的Wally，百无聊赖地等了老半天还没见到Dick前来汇合，不由地担心起来，前往寻找，完全忽视了没有超级速度其实才过了一会儿。   
Wally来到之前的角落，看到Dick还在那里，松了口气，开口打招呼，   
“嗨哥们！”   
没想到Dick正在关键时候，被Wally这么一吓，惊得慌忙转身，喷了Wally一身。   
至于后面的事情。。。   
还能有什么呢，尴尬地慌里慌张地给Wally擦干净，然后该干嘛干嘛呗。


End file.
